


Inception Drabbles

by MagertWrites



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagertWrites/pseuds/MagertWrites
Summary: Eames and Arthur drabbles.





	1. Intro

Basically, I write drabbles and prompts and post them here.

People are free top use them, as long as credit is given.   
x.


	2. Trouvaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prison AU, title included, as well as song that inspired this drabble.  
> May continue this one, characters could work well in this setting.  
> x.

Trouvaille

Arthur and Eames

-

Although the canteen was packed, there was a free table, which had only one occupant. Arthur could not really see or explain a reason as top why this was. The man sitting there alone wasn’t the biggest or even strongest looking man in the room, by far. 

In fact his hair was pushed back rather neatly, prison pajamas spotless. Even more confusing was the cup of steaming tea that was sitting before him. How he had managed to get anything other than the usual water in a grimy plastic cup, Arthur would never know. 

As the man glanced upwards Arthur remained still, curious to see what his now fellow inmates face held. Shock filtered briefly over Arthur’s usually blank expression, he had not been expecting such a handsome face. 

A handsome face which stared back at Arthur, single eyebrow raised and expression somewhat flirtatious. The man’s full lips seemed to open and begin mouthing words at Arthur, but he had lost interest as prison guards entered the room, batons swinging at their hips. 

Perhaps this mysterious and attractive man would have to wait for later, Arthur now needed to do what he did best.  
Watch and gather information. 

 

* (n) Trouvaille – something lovely discovered by chance; a windfall. *

SONG that inspired this - I Dare You by The XX   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGBn9_aEtB8


	3. Specificity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky prompt, title included, based after the Fischer job.  
> X

Specificity

Arthur and Eames 

-

Eames kicked the suite front door shut, clicking the heavy duty lock behind him. Multiple bullets soon began piercing through the wood, missing Eames by mere inches as he sprinted toward the bedroom in a crouch. 

Arthur stood (irritatingly) calmly in the bedroom, closing the PASIV suitcase and only looking up as Eames slammed the bedroom door behind him. His eyes were wild with panic, their usual cool collectedness gone.

Their job had most definitely gone wrong then.

Arthur straightened, adjusted his stylish tie and headed towards the window, leaving Eames in his panic. 

"Arthur, I know you are more machine than man but, we have five people trying to kill us right now, what the bloody hell are we supposed to do?" Eames shouted, as the front door was blown to bits and heavy gunfire grew closer. 

Arthur nearly smirked, opening the window as far is it would go. "Actually, its more like eight people." 

"Oh sorry I wasn't specific enough for you, darling" Eames replied dryly, but Arthur had already jumped. 

"You absolute bastrad." 

And with that, Eames yet again, followed his ridiculous point man.


End file.
